Firefighter
by fairyrobot
Summary: It has been eleven months since Edward left Bella and in that time she has become a firefighter battiling some of the most dangerous fires in Bend, Orgeon. But when Bella ends up dying in the hospital, can Edward save her? EXB rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

It has been almost a year since _he _left. Every time I think about him that black hole in my chest tears my soul apart. In those nine months I have become a firefighter. I graduated four months ago becoming one of the youngest students to graduate the academy. After about a month I have become one of the best members on the team.

On my team are three men, John, a big guy like Emmet. Adam, who was similar to Jasper and can always find a way to cheer me up. There is also one girl other than me on the team, Samantha or Sam as we call her is like Alice just not shopping spree crazy and hipper. Last but not least is Chief Jack. But we all call him Chief. Chief reminded me of both Charlie and Carlisle, he was tall had a white mustache white hair and was very protective of me and Sam. He has become a second father to me.

When I first joined the team, I was still in my zombie like state, but my team, eventually coaxed me out of my depression and have made me a part of their family. I haven't been able to forget about _him_. But I have recovered enough to be semi-happy. Charlie wasn't too happy about me leaving. Actually he was panicked thinking that as soon as I got out of the house I would kill myself. Can't say I blame him.

Of course Jake didn't want me to leave either, but after he told me that he loved me and wanted more than friendship. I knew it was time to leave. My new home is at an apartment and at the fire station in Bend Oregon. Most of the buildings in this part of the city are old and run down so when we get fires there normally pretty big, and _dangerous._ Even though _he_ left I haven't forgotten what _he_ said, about staying out of trouble.

Too bad _he_ doesn't love me of I would of listened to him. Deep down I know I still love _him_. But I also know that _he_ could never love such a plain and simple human like me.

**Hi everyone! This is my first Fan fic and i know it isnt great. But i swear the next chapter will be good. This is just a quick breifing on what has happed to bell in eleven months. Hope you like it and please review i will update soon!! P.S. if you dont review i will send evil man eating ninja rabbits to your house!!**


	2. Tears and prankes

Chapter2 tears and pranks.

I awoke with a start to the same nightmares I had every night since _he_ left. I got up and headed to the stations kitchen being careful not to wakeup Sam or the guys. I walked over to the cupboard grabbing my favorite cup and starting the coffee maker. I walked over to the table and sat down in my chair. I tried not to look at the calendar knowing that it was just another day without _him_.

I clutched my legs to my chest trying to stop the now spreading black whole from engulfing me completely. I tried to stop the treacherous tears and quiet sobs that now wracked my body. After what felt like hours I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. It was Sam "Please don't cry Bella. I hate it when you cry." She clutched me to her like a child would a porcelain doll and whispered soothing words until my tears stopped. I brought my eyes up to her and whispered "I`m sorry."

"There`s nothing to be sorry about Bella." Sam whispered that got a mysgevieus look. "Bella do you want to help me put Novocain around the boy`s and Chief`s cup**?" (Just so you guys know Novocain is what dentists and paramedics use to numb your mouth to the point where you can't use those muscles for four hours.)** I laughed quietly, and replied "only if we can hang their underwear on the flag pole." Sam`s smile got wider as she slapped me on the back whispering as loudly as possible without waking the guys "Bella you are an evil genius!"

I got up and wiped the tear stains off my face. Heading to Adams bag, I searched the pockets shivering when passing the needles. I quickly found the little white tube of Novocain and some gloves. I dashed back to where Sam was waiting with both the boys coffee cups and underwear. I giggled upon seeing the polka dotted under pants.

I started laughing harder when I saw the pink silk boxers with play boy bunnies on them. Sam looked at me trying to hold in her laughter, and pointed to the last pair of underwear. I tried not to break out into hysterical laughter when I saw a small pair of fire engine red thong like underwear thing. I looked at the play boy boxers and looking at Sam mustered up the courage to ask "whose are those!" Sam looked as if she was going to die and replied lauging "those are the chief`s!" at this point we were both trying not to roll on the floor laughing.

I grabbed some medical gloves Sam had on the counter and slipped them on. I watched as Sam did the same and started to spread the Novocain on the rims of the coffee cups. It took us just seconds to finish the job and put the cups back in the cupboard.

I looked at the clock the boy's alarm clock was going to go off in five minutes! I grabbed the underwear and Sam still using my gloves and ran out the front door and to the flag pole. Laughing Sam and I lowered the flag and replaced it with three pairs of underwire. The first was the chief play boy boxers. Second was Adams polka dotted underwear. Last but not least went up a John`s tiny should-be-illegal red underwear.

Sam and I quickly ran back inside with one minute to spare and acting all cool like nothing had happed ripped off are gloves throwing them away. Quickly pouring coffee into our cups we sat down and waited for the boys to wake up.


	3. The boys and the tailboard

Chapter three the boys and the tailboard

Sam and I struggled to hold in our laughter as we casually sipped our coffee. I strained my ears to hear the boy`s alarm clock. I heard the loud ringing and groaning coming from the boy`s room. As they got up and changed. I looked up at Sam only to see a big grin as she tried to cover up laughter with coughs. I tried to do the same.

I watched as one by one the boys shuffled in only to grab their coffee cups. The Chief went firs as he poured his coffee and took a sip. Adam was next to grab his cup while mumbling something about his underwear…. I struggled to hold in my laughter only to see Sam doing the same thing. John walked over to the cabinets and grabbed his coffee cup doing the same as the other two men and gulping down the coffee.

I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore. I practically fell out of my chair laughing along with Sam who was rolling on the floor. All three of the guys looked at each other looked at us and immediately stopped drinking it placing their cups on the counter. "Wub u do t us?" The chief asked horrified that he couldn't talk right.

Sam was the first one to break, I was too busy laughing. 'We .... Novocain…. cups" was all she managed to choke out between fits of laughter. John looked at us and said "U had someting to do with r underwear!" I was next to break. "Yes… underwear ... flagpole " Was all I could choke out. All three boys paled and ran outside. I heard screaming as Sam and I began to control our laughter. The boys came inside clutching there underwear to their chests looking absolutely mortified.

I started to giggle and Adam looked at Sam and I and said "Tis means war!". John looked at us and said to the best of his ability "u guys tuck!" Whatever john said sounded a lot like "you guys suck." But we will never know because john lunged at us and we go out of the way just in time and slammed the door hearing John smack into it. We laughed and locked the door hearing the guys practically growling on the other side. Sam and eye laughed."THAT WAS GREAT!" Sam yelled I laughed and agreed.

"Hey Sam" I asked "When does the Novocain where off?" Sam laughed it should ware off in about ten minutes, we really didn't put that much on." I laughed again "pity." I replied as we both decided to hop out the window to grab some breakfast. It took us only twenty minutes to hit Mc Donald`s and come back.

Right as we hoped back inside I yawned. I looked over at Sam and asked "well I'm full and ready for a nap how about you?" Sam shook her head and laid down on her bed. I did the same stretching out on my bed. (Sam and I shared a room while the boys shared the room across the hall.)

Both Sam and I launched off the bed when we heard the stations fire bell go off. Sam the boys and I rushed to get into our gear as the intercom told us wear to go. "Five story brick building,. There's thought to be a child on the top floor, unstable floor plan. Built in 1800`s. the mechanical voice told us as we finished dressing in our gear. We ran to the fire truck filling it up with our equipment.

We finished in under five minutes, only to realize their wasn't enough room for all of us on the inside. Our normal fire engine was at a motor shop being fixed so we got stuck with a smaller older engine. Adam was sitting upfront with John and Sam was in the seat behind them. The chief was already in his truck down at the fire. "Where am I going to sit?" I yelled at john. John realized our dilemma and brought me to the back of the engine.

On the back of the machine was a harness. I looked at John who stuck me into the harness and buckled me up. Before I could say anything he ran back up to the front of the fire engine and started it up. _Well it looks like I`m riding tail board._ I thought to myself as I struggled to hold onto the back of the fire truck. We sped through town the harness saving my life three times as I lost my balance.

_I can`t walk on a flat surface without tripping but I can hop out windows and go into burning buildings as graceful as a cat jumps up walls._ I thought to myself. I watched as pedestrians stopped and pointed at me hanging on the back of the engine. I could barely hear anything over the roar of the sirens but I could tell we were coming close to our destination. "Bella!" I heard my name called.

I looked around again "Bella!" that sounded like Alice. My heart squeezed in pain. _No I mustn't think of them._ I told myself. "_They are gone and aren't coming back._" "Bella!" I heard again, that sounded like Edward I felt hot tears roll down my face as I whipped them off on the back of my sleeve. I blocked out the noises thinking t myself that I was just hallucinating as we pulled up next to our destination.


	4. The Cullens

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!!**

* * *

Chapter four the Cullen's

Edward`s p.o.v

These eleven months have been torture without my Bella. I feel no reason to live. I`ve tried to go to the Volturi many times so they could end my pain, but my family kept stopping me before I could get anywhere. I don't care if I went to hell anymore. Any place without my Bella is hell. I have started tracking Victoria again after chasing her from Brazil to Turkey. I even chased her across the Atlantic on foot.

After a while I chased her into Alaska were Tanya and her coven took care over her. Since then I returned home. It was obvious every one missed Bella, even Rosalie. I think she just wanted everyone to be happy again. I haven't left my room in days not even to hunt. I have also banned Alice from having visions about Bella intentionally. I looked over at my music shelf and felt my dead heart rip in to upon remembering showing them to Bella.

Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmet all went out hunting and attempted to get me to go but I denied. I was just starting to go downstairs to stretch my legs when I heard a piercing scream."NO BELLA DON'T!" I heard Alice scream. I shot down the stairs to find Jasper shaking and trying to comfort Alice. "Alice what`s wrong!" I yelled also trying to comfort Alice. "She… fire …trapped."Was all she managed to say before falling into the closest thing to unconsciousness vampires can get.

I had no choice but to wait until Alice woke up, to show me her vision. I knew that every second she didn't wake up; we were losing precious time to save my Bella. After thirty minutes of pacing and Jasper trying to calm me down, Alice woke up and jumped off the bed. "Edward watch my vision!" she yelled and I was suddenly enveloped in it.

Vision

Bella was entering a building and traveling up to the fifth floor. She looked like she was looking for someone, you could barely see her under her firefighter equipment, but I could see those same brown eyes from under her helmet. Bella was trapped under the rubble of a building as the floor collapsed. Bella was on another story and it collapsed this repeated two more times. Until finally she stopped falling but was trapped under a pillar as her boots and coat started to catch fire.

End flashback.

I looked at Alice horrified. My Bella was a firefighter and was going to die if we didn't get to her first. I grabbed Alice who was yelling to Jasper telling him to stay here until Carlisle came home. I raced to my Volvo and jumped into the front seat, cringing as I smelt Bella`s sent. Alice was already in the passenger side as I just cleared the bottom of the garage without a scratch. In two minutes we were twenty minutes away.

Alice and I decided to run the rest of the way and go faster that the human eyes can see. We ran as fast as we could, when I smelt a fire and heard a fire truck. Alice and I immediately switched our route and went after it. I was shocked to quickly catch the scent of my angel on the back of the truck. I looked and saw Bella on the back of the truck, hanging on for dear life.

We started to run as fast as we could but couldn't close the space in between us. Alice and I started to yell after her. Knowing, full well that she could hear us. Bella looked confuse and had a look of sorrow, shock and confusion cross her face as silent tears racked her small frame. She couldn't see us. I saw the fire engine pull up on the drive way and saw them get on their gear. Alice and I ran towards her only to get knocked back by the police.

I tried to run around them with my vampire speed only to realize that both police were vampires. I knew then that we wouldn't get to my Bella in time.

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! CLIFFY!! hey if any of you guys know how to keep my story from dissapering in 53 days telll me!! and review!! IF YOU LAZY BUTTS DONT REVIE I WILL DO SOMTHING TOTALLY EVIL TO ALL OF YOU!! (except you constsnt reviewrs you safe.)**


	5. The fire

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT IM JUST AN OBSESED FAN!!**

* * *

Chapter five the fire

Bella p.

I quickly unstrapped myself from the back of the engine and hopped down. I was first to get my respirator handy talkie (H.T.) and air tank on and raced over to the chief to await orders. I looked over to be the chief was and couldn't help but gasp upon seeing the fire. It was a five story brick building. It was the biggest building fire I have ever seen. I looked over at the Chief, he looked stressed out beyond belief.

I heard footsteps behind me as Sam, Adam and John approached. I heard them all suck in air in astonishment. The chief looked over at us and said "This fire was an arsonist fire. The building is known to be unstable and it is unknown if there is a natural gas vain under the building. The child's cry was heard ten minutes ago and is believed to be on the fifth floor of the building. You need to get in and get out, I want know of you hurt you hear?"

"Yes sir!" we replied. John being our engineer stayed being with the chief to help put out the fire. I quickly turned on my air tank as did the others and we raced inside. The front door was already unlocked and was easily opened. We went up the first steps lightly tapping each step then giving it our full weight before continuing. We got to the first level and started to call for the child. There were six doors on each level.

A blood curtailing scream pierced the air. All of us stiffened. Sam quickly came to realization before all of us, "She is upstairs stoneware!" she yelled we all immediately raced up the next visible stair case. We were nearing the top of the stairs when the building shuddered and groaned. The staircase made a cracking noise as I saw the stair give out below Adams leg. He yelped as his right leg fell through the wooden step.

Right away we all surrounded him carefully and attempted to pull him loose. His leg wouldn't budge. I looked at Sam to see her pulling out a small hammer from her coat. She started to hack away at the edges of the step carefully. In a matter of seconds Adam was free but in pain and unable to walk. I looked at my three friends and realized that two of them needed to carry Adam down. I looked at Sam and said "Sam you need to help get Adam down!" I yelled.

"What!? What about you!" Sam yelled, but I could barely hear her over the flames. "Don't worry about me! Just go ill look for the girl!" I yelled back. Sam looked at me, looked at John and then Adam who was now barely conscious.

Sam looked at me and then Adam. "I can handle myself but I have only forty minutes of air left now go!" they looked at me once more. Sam looked up at me gave me a quick hug and grabbed Adam. Once they were out of my sight I continued my long hike up the stairs, not having any luck until I got to the fifth floor.

**(So tempted to stop here)**

I called for the child again and raced into the room it came from. I immediately knew that something was wrong. I looked around the room to see the source of my unease and to find the little girl. I looked around once more seeing a box I didn't see before. As I came closer I realized that it was a computer, and set on repeat was a horror movie with a screaming little girl.

I realized then that this fire had been _planned_ of course I knew someone started the fire but know I knew that someone wanted us, the firemen to _die_. My walkie-talkie sounded and I heard the chiefs voice "GET OUT OF THERE NOW! THE GAS LINE HAS BEEN RUPTURED!" I turned to run but was too late. I heard a whistle as the house groaned and I heard a loud bang. My ears popped as I was blown backwards by the force of the explosion.

Fire was everywhere and I started to see red. The fire boiled up the walls and across the ceiling. Setting everything in its way on fire. I struggled to get back up again, but heard a noise above me. Before I could react a support beam in the ceiling fell onto me pinning me by the chest to the floor. I struggled to breath as my air tank and the pillar crushed my chest I felt my ribs strain and crack. I cried out in pain.

"BELLA YOU NED TO GET THE HELL OUT OF THEIR, THE BUILDINGS GONNA GO!" I heard the Chief on my H.T. sound. I reached for my walkie-talkie that had flown out of my reach during the explosion. I struggled to reach it but was losing consciousness fast. I felt hot blood trickle out my ears and nose from the explosion. I could hear screaming from the outside.

Many of the voices sounded familiar but I couldn't piece together anything. I suddenly heard a crackling from the floor around me as it broke, sending me but not the pillar down to the next level. I landed on my side hearing three sickening crunches. I heard a familiar beep as my air tank told me I had about five minutes of air left. I tried to get up but realized that I couldn't move my legs.

I heard another noise to see that my H.T. had survived. "BELLA, BELLA ARE YOU THERE?! I heard the Chief yell. I reached over to the walkie-talkie with my hand only to hear yet another cracking around the floor as it gave. Again I fell onto the next level, hearing my bones crack and snap. I screamed in pain once more.

I suddenly felt heat horrible blinding heat of fire. I looked down to see that my pant legs were burning and my sleeves were lighting. I ripped my over coat and pants off as quickly as I could, ignoring the horribly blinding pain. To my dismay I heard that horrible whistling noise once more. Unlike the previous explosion this whistle was louder, ten times louder. The house groaned and shook more violently this time as I covered my bleeding face with my broken arms from the explosion.

I felt myself blown up and back into a wall of wood which splintered and dug wood into my neck, back stomach and chest. People that formed a crowed outside screamed again. I suddenly felt fire from the walls spreading and burning every inch of my body. The last thing I expected for the support beam holding up the wall to fall in on itself. I couldn`t breathe from both the smoke and the beam, my lungs felt like they were on fire and my vision started to go black.

_This is not how I want to die._ I thought to myself. _I want to see my Edward, one more time….._ I suddenly heard a loud crash from behind me. I braced for impact but instead felt a pair of cold _and_ warm hands pull me out from under the beam. I looked up to see both Sam and Edward pulling me out of the blaze. The last thing I heard was Edward telling me he loved me and Sam telling me to stay awake and that she loved me like a sister. I couldn't fight unconsciousness any longer and to the horror of my family passed out.

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! im so evil...... Thank you to the people who reviewed!! P.s if you havent reviewed my evil ninja cannibal/ flesh eating rabits with sidekick hamsters will eat you!!**


	6. Team

**I do not own any characters exept sam, Adam, Chief and John. I also dont own Twilight**

* * *

Chapter six Team

My angel was in the fire and there was nothing I could do about it because Alice and I were in public. I t took all of my strength not to run in and get my Bella. I suddenly heard a screech behind me. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the building fire. I heard six pairs of feet behind me realizing that it was the rest of my family.

I heard a crash from the building and nearly lunged over the forming crowed to go get my Bella. Emmet and Alice grabbed me before I could get anywhere. What felt like hours later two people came out. I read their mind realizing that one was a girl named Sam who was a friend to my angel. My angel was still inside.

Carlisle immediately saw that the other person with Sam was injured and ran out to the police chief to tell him he was a doctor. I heard the Chief agree to let Carlisle work on the man, named Adam. Carlisle somehow even convinced the chief to let my family closer to the fire explaining that I was a rookie firefighter and that Alice was a trainee nurse. I walked over to the chief and introduced myself. I smelt it then, gas and realized that a gas line had ruptured.

Apparently Alice and Carlisle did too, because Alice latched onto my arm to prevent me from exposing our secret and breaking down a wall to get to Bella. Carlisle very calmly looked at the chief and told him he heard the gas line go. The chief visibly paled as he smelt the air, whipping out an H.T. "BELLA YOU NEED TO GET THE HELL OUT OF THEIR, THE BUILDINGS GONNA GO!" He yelled, but it was too late.

I heard a loud whistle and then a bang. "BELLA!" I heard my whole family yell including me. I felt Alice tighten her grip on my arm looking like she was about to cry, but holding me back still. I suddenly heard the floor go. The chief tried using the H.T. again, as he yelled "BELLA, BELLA ARE YOU THERE?!" There was no answer, as I suddenly lost all hope.

I read the Chiefs mind and realized that everyone on the team loved Bella as well as Jasper told me he felt their hoe drop as well. Jasper sent calming waves and waves of hope, when I felt Alice`s restraining hand on my arm tense, as I was pulled into one of her vision`s.

_Vision_

_My whole family was sitting in the hospitals waiting room as we waited for a miracle. I heard yelling from behind a door and being a doorway as I heard my angel's heart stop. All was suddenly quiet as my family cried silent tearless sobs._

_End vision_

I looked at Alice with a horrified expression only to see that she looked the same. I looked at the burning building only to realize that another three stories of the building had collapsed. I turned to look at Sam only to see her getting another air-tank readying herself to go in to the fire. I broke away from Alice running over too Sam, and the Chief. "I`m going to help Sam find Bella. " I said with as much sternness as possible knowing full well that it was not my place to say orders but doing so anyway.

Sam and the chief only nodded as I grabbed the extra fire coat, helmet, air tank and gloves Sam handed to me. I slipped them on as quickly as I could without looked superhuman and ran into the fire with Sam close at my heals. We didn't have to go far before I heard faint breathing and I smelled the worst thing possible. My angels blood, it was everywhere. "SAM!" I yelled "OVER HEER!" I started to lift the pillar off my angel as Sam pulled her out from under it.

Dropping the pillar I took Bella out of Sam`s arms as we ran out to were Carlisle was. Bella looked over at me with a faint smile; her eyes were the size of dinner plates. Carlisle started to work on Bella as soon as Sam and I got out of the building. I looked at Bella and started to tell her that I loved her and to not go to sleep. Sam was doing the same thing.

I could feel my family`s stunned silence. The ambulance soon arrived, picking up my Bella as Carlisle hopped into it with the paramedics. _Edward you need to drive to the hospital with the rest of the family I will take care of Bella_. Carlisle told me with his thoughts. Without hesitation I ran two the car not caring what I was wearing. My family were right behind me as we raced to the hospital the fire truck full of Bella`s friends right behind us.

All I could think of as we raced into the hospital was _I can`t lose her again._

* * *

**Hello! sorry it took forever to update and thank for all of your peoples help on this chapter! sorry if this chapter isnt good im reallly tiered but i will make the next chapter in Bellas point of view.**


	7. Hospital Ride

**Hi people sorry it took me so long to update i have HUGE tests to study for. I also need your guyses help PRONTO!! I was updating my stories and is said that the life of my storie was thirty days! I dont want my stroie to dissapear!!! I need to know how i can get rid of that of stop it!! Aloso what happens when the time runs out?!?!? P.S. I will try to make longer chapters in the future! P.S.S Sorry for making Carlisle sound so un-father like he is just in doctor mode!**

* * *

Chapter seven Hospital

Carlisle p.o.v.

I watched in horror as my son ran into the fire with Sam. I couldn't help but worry about Edward going into the fire and finding Bella`s body. I honestly don't think she could have survived the building collapsing. I waited as I saw Edward and Sam come out of the building with Bella`s body she didn't look to be breathing well. Edward ran at an inhuman speed towing Sam along with him.

I quickly ran out to him grabbing Bella from him and hopping into the ambulance. "Edward meet me at the hospital!" I just barely had time to yell at him. I jumped into the ambulance with the medics explaining to them who I was as I started an I.V. I heard the ambulance start and sighed in relief.

We tied Bella down to the gurney she screamed out in pain. I whispered to her that I was sorry and started to remove and cut away her jacket. There wasn't much to cut because most of it had burned off. I knew as anyone else would, that this was not good. Most of her shirt boots and overalls were gone as well. I started to assess her burns more. I heard all three of us (the two female paramedics and I) gasp at the extent of Bella`s burns.

I had never in my four hundred years of existence seen anyone with these types of burns alive. The burns from what I could see stretched from the top of her abdomen to her hair line and were crisp and black. They were third degree. I could also see that virtually every bone in her limbs and torso including to vertebra (pieces of her back) were broken. The two medics started to hook her up to a heart monitor and a respirator.

I started to wrap and spread antibacterial onto her burnt body, and splint her arms and legs. Doing anything possible to keep her alive until I got to the hospital. I heard Bella`s heart beat on the monitor stop suddenly. The medics started to do CPR on Bella`s chest to get her heart to start again. After about five compresses her heart restarted. Bella screamed at the top of her lungs in pain."STOP STOP IT HURTS TO MUCH!!" she screamed. It was the worst noise I've heard and I knew right then that the pain she was feeling was at least ten times worse than the change from human to vampire. I also knew right then that she probably _wanted _to die.

At last we pulled into the hospital and we rushed down the aisles into the emergency room.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it and im running out of threats so riview or ill sick my FORKS OF DOOM ON YOU ALL!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!**


	8. Pain

Chapter 8 pain

Bella p.o.v

I fell into unconsciousness **(big word) **once Carlisle got into the ambulance. My heart shuddered with joy that he was here and thatEdward was here. But I was also filled with pain and confusion. Did Edward coming back mean he still loved me or did he just want to be nice in saving me? These were the things my mind was working out during my unconsciousness. I was faintly aware of great pain, pain that my body was feeling while my mind shied away from.

I became suddenly curious of what my body was feeling and regained consciousness screaming out at the sudden pain. I was in a strange world pool like bath tub were a woman was literally _scrubbing _off my dead and burned skin. We both had earphones turned up to full volume only for me to realize that they were using them to block out m screams. She gave me a pitied look and continued. The pain was to much, I blacked out.

_Beep…Beep...Beep…Beep._ I groaned aloud and looked to the left of me only to see a heart monitor. I reached over to the cord that controls it and gracefully ripped it out of the wall. The beeping stopped, and then started up _again, but this time with a shrill flat line. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. _

_Nurses and doctors flooded in _and I sighed. AS soon as they realized what had done they scolded me and left. I was alone. I was in pain, every one of my limb still felt like they were on fire. It took everything for me to not cry out. Right as I started to feel a tad better. I rolled over only to look right into the eyes of none other than Edward Cullen.


	9. figured out

**Hey every one sorry for the late update! her is the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9 figured out

Sam p.o.v

I sat outside Bella`s hospital room with the Cullen's and the boys (including Chief). We all sat in silence after Carlisle told us that he didn't think Bella would wake up. I felt horrible knowing my sister and best friend was dying. But as much as I`d like to say that was the only thing on my mind, it wasn't. The only other thought that picked at my mind was the Cullen's.

Yes there all beautiful but there's more to them that meets the eye. For example, who could lift a four hundred pound beam off Bella? Apparently Edward. Who could drive faster than a fire truck? Apparently Edward. Oh and I almost forgot, who out ran me while carrying Bella? APPARENTLY EDWARD! I also knew that the boys (my crew/family) knew that something else was up to.

I saw Edward stand to get up to head into Bella's hospital room only to be stopped by John, Adam, the Chief, and I who were all standing by the door glaring daggers at him. It only took me a second to realize that we were all growling, and not normal growls. We sounded absolutely feral. Obvious shock stood out on the Cullen's faces as we blocked Edward`s path to the door. Even Adam who was on crutches because of his torn leg was blocking the door.

"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULD LET YOU THROUGH THIS DOOR AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO BELLA?!" I all but screeched at him. They all looked taken back, even the boys. I never even came close to screaming. Not even when the boys lit my favorite shirt on fire. Or the time I almost got hit by a car or broke all the bones in my foot when the fire truck backed over it. "Look I just want to see Bella." Edward said quietly.

"Damn right you will!" I said again this time with a whisper screech. "I just want to make sure she is alright." Edward said this time just a bit louder. Instead of waiting for me to reply Edward took a step towards the door. We all growled again. But this time Adam growled "Take a step closer." More menacing than I have ever seen and John finished off his sentence by growling just a bit louder "I dare you."

I had no idea the boys could be so scary….I was so proud. I looked over to the chief and asked "Is there anything else you would like to add?" The Chief looked at Edward and said "I think we should let him through." I am sure shock showed on all of our faces. But before I could say anything the chief said "If you hurt Bella one more time, make no mistake I will rip you up and burn the pieces. Bella is one of the only two girls that I think of as a daughter, and I will make sure your _second_ death is the most painful. Do you understand vampires?! "I was stunned then it hit me. "Wait vampires?"

Edward p.o.v

He knew. The man they all called chief knew. He knew our secret. I was confused and a bit startled as he looked over at his team/family and told them to step aside. They all did. I walked into Bella`s room a bit startled when I realized that Bella was still not awake.

So I listened to the chief explain how he knew our secret to the family it was a very sad story and listened to my family explain to them (mostly the crew) about vegetarian vampires. That was all I heard. Until I fell so deeply into my thoughts I couldn't hear anyone else's thoughts. I then suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a stirring from the bed.

* * *

**Please please please review im running out of threats!**


	10. The Chiefs Story

**MUAHhAHAHAH!! 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT!!!! YESS!!! NOW YOU ALL CANT COMPLAIN**

* * *

Chapter 10 Chiefs Story

Chief p.o.v

I knew as soon as I saw them what I was dealing with. The Cullen's were vegetarian vampires. I knew this because of an experience I had a few years ago.

_Flashback_

_I had just turned 21 and was on my ninth ever fire mission .I was climbing up onto the stairwell of an old house that was engulfed in flames__when I heard the screaming. I ran up the stairs and into what looked like the master bedroom only to see a woman she was on fire and rolling around in pain. I quickly threw my coat over her and put out the fire she was burned but not as bad as it could have been. But as soon as the wounds were there they disappeared leaving a woman with a few scars._

_She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, she had beautiful silky black hair, pail white skin, and she had beautiful gold eyes. She was still conscious but looked to be sickly. "She said two muffled words "Forest." and then "Help." I didn't completely understand but I scooped her up into my arms and ran outside. Right when I got to the back door step and stepped outside she was gone. _

_I was confused thinking that I had imagined her but not two seconds quicker she was back unlike when she left she looked healthy. She ran over to me and gave me a kiss. She asked me what my name was and I managed to stutter "Ja...Jack." She looked at me and said "My name is Amy" That second I saw her I knew that I had fallen in love. She looked at me once laughed and said finish putting out the fire, I'll be back._

_I did what I was told and went back to the station wondering if what I saw was a dream. But true to her word she came back around midnight and woke me up. She was sitting on the edge of my bed and laid her head on my chest. I was stunned and my heart was going a mile a minute. As if she heard she laughed quietly and said, "I think I have fallen in love with you, and I know you have fallen in love with me. I know these things, don't ask me how. But before you say you love me back, let me tell you that I am a vampire. Unlike most of my kind I drink animal blood."_

_I was stunned but instead of giving her an answer I kissed the top of her head, because I knew that I still loved her no matter what. She laughed and told me she would be back in the morning, and she did every day and eventually became my fiancé. I was set to be changed a week ahead, when Amy was kidnapped by other vampires. I searched for the net thirty years of my life but, I never saw her again._

_End flashback_

My voice broke on the last sentence. I looked at my family and the Cullen's. All the girls were in tears, even the vampire girls looked ready to cry. Except for one, Esme I think. She Looked shocked. She quickly stood up started to speak at Carlisle the vampire doctor who decided to stay outside Bella`s door in case something went wrong. He turned to her shocked and said at the same speed something I couldn't hear. They then both stopped and looked at me. Esme turned to me and said, "Did Amy`s last name happen to be McCartney?"

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHA CLIFHANGER!! IF I DONT GET AT LEAST ONE REVIEW YOU WILL ALL HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

**OH AND WILL YOU GUYS PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY IM WORKING ON WITH MY FRIEND SILVERWINGS96???**

**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE IT AS SOON AS POSSILE!**


	11. apologies

Chapter 11 apologies

Edwards p.o.v

My beautiful angel my Bella was lying in front of me. Her face contorted in pain when she saw me. I have never seen someone's body so destroyed before. The doctors had to put her in numerous splints because they were afraid the burns would get infected if Bella sweated. She had burns all over her body but some of the worst were on her arms. They stretched from the tips of her small fingers and went to her elbows. The other bad burns were on her legs, torso and back.

"Why are you here?" She asked somewhat acidly. My dead heart shuddered in pain and I'm sure it showed on my face. I walked over to Bella and got down on my knees looking deep into her eyes. I saw an undying sadness in her eyes that shredded my heart into pieces. "Bella I'm so sorry.

I LIED about everything in the forest, it was the worst thing I have EVER done. I LOVE YOU Bella. Please, please, please, believe me. I lied thinking I would protect you because after the incident at your birthday…" I shuddered.

"I never forgave myself. I put you in danger, but I realize now that without you I am NOTHING my world means NOTHING and maybe if I had stayed with you wouldn't have gotten hurt. You amaze me in every way and I want you to know, even if you hate me, that I will ALWAYS LOVE YOU. If you never forgive me I will understand because I don't deserve you. You're beautiful and innocent in everything you do. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

I was dry sobbing at this point when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and saw my angel look deep into my eyes as if looking for the truth. I showed all the love, sorrow and pain that I felt in my eyes. I then saw in her eyes denial. "Edward how could you love me? I am NOTHING. I am BURNED and shall never look the same. You could find ONEHUNDRED other girls that would love you the first SECOND they saw you. Why do you love me? HOW could you love me?" she cried.

Bella my world shattered when you left. You are the ONLY woman I will ever want. I love you to the moon and back. NO, I love you more than that. I love you to the very end of space and time one-million times and back. I love you more than you would ever know.

I don't deserve you. I chanced a glance in her direction. She looked me in the eye and smacked me. "EDWARD CULLEN! IF YOU EVER LIE TO ME AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU! I DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES!" Then softer at almost a whisper she said "please don't leave again, I don't think I could handle it." Even though the sack obviously hurt her more than me **(she used her splinted and burned hand) **I knew that I had been forgiven.

I kissed my angel on the lips as passionately as I could without hurting her and sat with her as she started to fall asleep. She turned to look at me, once more before closing her eyes and said "Edward I feel like something bad is about to happen. I don't know what it is, but if I am going to die I want you to change me. I want to be with you forever. Please understand this. I want to be with you forever."

Before I could reply she fell into a deep sleep.


	12. Pain & Death?

**Okay everyone i didn make Bella hurt enough in the prevoius chapters but just imah=gine her nearly dead, K?**

**I don own Twilgiht, but i wish i did.**

* * *

Chapter 13 memories

Amy P.O.V

It`s been thirty years science I was kidnapped. I was kidnapped by three vampires, Laurent, James, and Victoria. The vampire Laurent wanted me as his bride but I struggled and was as much of a bitch as Victoria. Laurent eventually gave up and they all tried to kill me, but I got away just as they were building the fire.

I ran and for ten years I have searched for my Love. I only hope that he is alive. But has he moved on since I was kidnapped? Does he have a family? Does he still love me? Heck, does he even remember me? My heart felt like it as being crushed. I have searched for Jack, and haven't found him. It is times like this that I wish I was a tracker.

Then maybe I could find my love. I walked over to the couch in the house I was staying. This house was in a place called Denali, Tanya and her coven owned it. She is pretty nice, but she has a bit of an obsession when it comes to Esme`s son Edward. She has his picture on her wall….

I sighed an flopped on my bed, memories of my Jack floated across my mind. Someday I will find him I vowed. I heard my ring tone "Shut up and Let Me Go" By the Ting Tings blast in my ear, instantly shattering my flow of thought. I picked up my pink Razor cell phone and looked at the caller I.D. Esme, it said.

I whipped my phone and answered with a very happy hello. "Hello Amy, how are you doing dear?" Came Esme`s sweet reply. "Everything's good Esme, I was just planning of leaving tomorrow to California to look for jack." I replied. "Amy I have some good news, and you might want to sit down for this."

I sat down quickly. "I have a man on the other line who wants to talk to you." Esme`s voice was full of excitement. "Amy, is it you?" His voice filled my head. His voice was older and more mature, but I could still recognize it. My undead heart pounded at the speed of light. "Jack…." Was all I managed to choke out. "Amy…are…are you ok? Did they hurt you?" Jack asked quickly, but instead of answering I asked one question. "Jack, were are you?"

Bella P.O.V

My heart felt whole again. Not fixed, but very close. And my arm felt worse than broken. Not broken, Shattered. It was the arm I smacked Edward with.

My whole body was practically splinted. Everything hurt. Edward was lying next to me. My body is burned and everything stings. Correction, everything if not broken is burned. My ribs hurt it was hard to here and my nose was broken.

I could hardly move. My heart really hurt to. I don't mean emotionally but it hurt physically. If I wasn't so tired id tell someone. I felt a sharp pain, when I moved and it took more energy to talk to Edward then I thought. I just managed to mumble to Edward that I felt like something bad was going to happen and that I wanted to be changed. I didn't get to hear his answer before I fell asleep.

I was in the middle of a good dream when it suddenly turned into a nightmare.

_Nightmare:_

_I was running from something. It was an animal of some type it sprung from the shadows it front of me and landed on y chest cracking my ribs. I couldn't tell what the animal was only that it was big and in human. It looked like a dog, but it also had tusks long tusks. I whimpered in pain. _

_In a flash one long tusk dug into my side tearing flesh and impaling my heart._

_End nightmare._

I jolted awake. Edward asked me if I was alright. He and I both new I wasn't. I felt week and like my chest was about to explode I rolled over, and right as I did screamed because one of my ribs wasn't splinted. And it had just impaled something it was against.

I realized then that the thing it was against was my heart. Edward raced off the bed and started yelling something to a doctor. I could not make out what he was saying; all I could here was a beeping that was slowing. The beeping stopped suddenly and hit a flat line. I couldn't feel anything; my vision was starting to fade.

I looked down at my side and saw lots of red. I also sow a long white bone protruding from my chest. I couldn't make anything else out. My head dropped against my pillow and my hearing stopped. Next is my vision.

I suddenly felt like I was being pulled underwater, faster than the time at the ballet studio. I felt my feet hit something hard. I looked around. I was in a tunnel. Behind me was a flat line noise and lots of doctors shouting.

People were sobbing to. But in front of me was a beautiful light. A light so bright I was instantly filled with joy upon seeing it. I felt an even pull between the two places.

I wanted to head back and comfort the crying people, but I also wanted to head towards the light, the light was very beautiful. I saw a figure coming towards me; she was dressed in a white dress that glowed in a beautiful light. I recognized her quickly. I ran towards her arms outstretched. It was my grandma. She hugged me tightly.

I looked up at her, feeling like a child again. "I missed you child." She said quietly. But I didn't expect what I was about to hear next. "What have you gotten into this time? I swear you are a danger magnet." I laughed. My Grandma laughed to, but then became serious. "Bella, it is not your time. The man you love, Edward, needs you." I looked up at her confused.

The Cullen's have chosen to be vegetarian vampires. Therefore they are not damned. I was sent to tell you that we love you and even though we prefer you live out your full time on Earth, you can stay if you wish. I looked at my Grandma hugging her tightly. "I don't understand Grandma, if I become a vegetarian vampire, I would never see you Grandpa again. Or when my parents die I would never see them again." I said quietly.

She laughed and shook her head, "Of course you would sweetheart, haven't you ever heard of the Apocalypse?" I couldn't help but laugh, and then said "Serious?" She shook her head **(She is serious)** and laughed. She gave me a hug and said; "Now child, I have enjoyed my time with you, but you have to leave. You have been dead a bit too long..."

I looked at her once more and stepped back she kissed my fore head and said "Your Grandpa says he loves you and says see you after the end of the world." I laughed and told her I loved her. Looking at the light once more I turned around and stepped into the dark.

* * *

**Sorry to those who arn`t Christian, this cahpter was raelly Christiany.....Hope you liked it i am sorry for not updating often but i have been busy writting an actual book im trying to finsish this year. If i publish it you all will be the first to know!!**


	13. Lost

**SORYY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!!! i own nothing but the fire crew!!! THEY ARE MINE!!! but the twilight characters are saddly, not mine..... yet...**

* * *

Chapter 14 LOST

Bella P.O.V

_I turned and headed into the darkness……._ I looked for the other light, the light that led to Edward and my family. To my horror the light started to shrink, I started to run but I couldn't catch up. The light was suddenly gone. _What is going on?_ My mind was reeling.

I turned back to where I last saw my Grandma. That light was gone to, and so was she. The truth dawned on me right then, I was _lost. _The darkness surrounded me, and for the second time realization hit me, technically until I found the light I was still _dead_. How_ much time did I have till I can't go back, or is it already too late?_

Edward P.O.V

I watched in horror as Bella's rib broke out of her skin. I raced for the door yelling for Carlisle, _for someone_ to save her. I could hear Bella`s breathing become heavy and her heart slow. I raced back to her ignoring everyone's cries as to what was going on. Bella`s eyes were large and held so much pain. I could hear Carlisle and a bunch of nurses running down the hallway.

I listened to Bella's heart rate, it sounded _wrong._ Even for someone who just had a rib break through their skin. Instead of the normal _thump, thump_, it was more like a _thunk, thunk_, and then I it came to me. The rib was through her _heart_, and the blood I smelled wasn't from her skin or the broken rib at all.

Carlisle raced in slamming the door opened and immediately putting a strange liquid into her hand and reeling her out of the room as fast as he could without exposing us. I followed at speed barley human.

Jasper P.O.V

I was handling my thirst well. I have been practicing hard ever since I almost killed Bella. I have never been so ashamed of myself. Well I asked Carlisle to start helping me to become immune to it.

So he started bringing home blood bags, and holding them in front of my face. It was so hard at first but I got used to it and know it doesn't bother me at all. Being in a hospital, now that was hard. Not because of the blood, but because of the _**pain**_. It was so horrible; people came in with horrible things, stab wounds, broken bones, concussions, and _burns_.

But Bella, she felt the worst pain. It took all I had not to collapse on the ground and scream. But I owed it to her to stay. Alice comforted me and I could hardly follow any conversation, all I knew was that Bella's boss knew what we were. But I didn't really care at the moment.

I was finally "coping" with the pain, when Bella fell asleep; it wasn't so bad when she slept. But I felt the fear in her nightmares, and then when she woke up, I heard her roll over. _**PAIN,**_ oh God the _**pain**_. I fell to my knees grabbing my side, something felt like it had exploded through my skin.

Everyone in the hallway swarmed around me wondering what was going on. "Bella" a hissed through my teeth, and then God knows how, I think I blacked out.

* * *

**MUAHAHAAHHAHA,,stay tuned readers..... REVIEW!!! last ime i got 23 people to add me to their favorits but only 2 reviewed!!!**


	14. Surgery and Complications

**If i owned Twilight I wouldent be writing here....................... i would be swiming in my poll in my mansion by the beach in maui, eating cold covered icecream and getting ready to go to the spa.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Edward P.O.V

I held my breath when Carlisle started the first cut. I helped with everything I could, we had pulled her rib out in under a minute seconds. I was currently holding Bella`s heart together, trying to keep as much blood from spilling out as I could. While I did this, Carlisle stitched the holes up. Bella`s heart was still not beating but we could go no faster for fear of exposing or secret. But frankly, right now I don't give a damn.

I can't even begin to say how _helpless_ I feel, how _wrong_ this is. I removed my hands from Bella`s heart quickly as Carlisle finished the last stitch and began to quickly work on putting her rib in place. I handed him the wire and cutters as he quickly set to work setting her rib in place oh so slowly. I growled at him only to see him flick his eyes at the camera.

I stepped away from Bella at a quick human pace, backing up against the wall and _accidentally_ stepped out of camera range. Thus _accidentally_ bumping a table, which happened to have a knife. That just happened to fly into the air. This same knife also just happened to hit the camera, knocking out the surveillance, permanently. "Oops…" I said to Carlisle "Looks like I killed are little friend."

Carlisle quickly jumped into vampire speed, stitching up Bella and fixing her rib in under three seconds. I ran over to the paddles **(things that restart your heart, I can't remember what they are called and I have paramedics for parents********) **I started them up quickly and pressed them to Bella just as Carlisle yelled "CLEAR!" Bella jumped but her heart didn't start. "CLEAR!" Carlisle yelled again, but it still didn't work. "CLEAR!" he yelled again but we both knew that we were too late.

Carlisle took the paddles from my hand and I ran to were Bella`s head lay, pressing my lips to hears and resting my head as tears that would never fall filled my eyes "Please Bella please wake up." I felt myself sink to my knees."Please Bella, please don't go." I cried one last time as I let the dry sobs of my lost love engulf me.

Bella P.O.V

I was still lost, and know my chest felt like someone was repeatedly zapping it with thirty volts of electricity. _Ouch, can this day get any better? _I ran around again, searching for a way out, my hope was fading and then I heard the most beautiful voice call my name. "Please Bella please wake up." He cried, it was my Edward, "Please Bella, please don't go." I ran toward the voice following it quickly.

The closer it got the brighter, and the more painful. I fell to my knees in pain before reaching the light but I continued on, crawling on my hands and feet. I could hear Edward know and continued to push on. The light instantly hit me and I felt a rush of pain.

I gasped and coughed, but I couldn't catch my breath. I could feel Edwards head on my chest, and see the overjoyed look on his face when he saw me open my eyes. But something felt _wrong_. The cold reality then hit me. My heart wasn't supporting me.

I saw Edward look at Carlisle then to me with a horror filled look. "I…love…you Edward…" I said between gasps. He bent down swiftly and kissed my lips. "I love you to he said, looking me in the eyes, and with a determination I had never seen swiftly bend down and bite my neck….

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chaper, so dry those tears, eat some chocolate drink some coffee....and REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW EVEIN IF ITS JUST "Cool" PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!! I f you dont i will send my crazy friend over to your house. THAT IS A THREAT! I say this because she thinks a fly landing on a cu is funny, so if you want to hear "HEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEEEEEEHHEHHEHEHEHEHE!" all day and night, i suggest you review.**


	15. Waking up

I only own the firefighters!

* * *

Chapter 17

Bella P.O.V.

The fire was intense. But surprisingly it wasn't as bad as the building fire. I could feel the fire spread, but I did not cry out. My burnt, broken limbs, though excruciating, once the fire passed, they felt better.

It felt like an eternity before the fire passed. I could feel people around me. I heard a voice; it was familiar yell "NO YOU CANT! DON'T TAKE HER AWAY! SHES MY BEST FRIEND!! I DON'T CARE IF SHE`S DANGEROUS!" I sat up quickly. I heard people gasp. I looked around.

There were eight men in the room, three human, and five women, one human. I stared at them all everything coming back. I admit they did smell good, but not "I`m going to eat you" good. Everyone seemed to be holding their breaths.

I looked at the human girl, she was crying. What was her name? I tilted my head a bit in thought…._Sara? No…Serena? No. Sam? YES! "Sam?" _The girl nodded. I smiled. The memories were coming back quickly. Carlisle looked concerned. "Bella, do you feel any sort of hunger?"

I had to close my eyes and think for a minute. There was a burning in my throat but it wasn't strong. "Not really no." I heard a few gasps. I suddenly felt a warm pair of hands on me.

I looked down. It was Sam. It seems everyone forgot to hold her back. "Bella! I'm so happy you're alive. You were so quiet for three days! You didn't move or say anything! I WAS SO SCARED!" she was crying.

I felt my arms gently wrap around her. "It's ok I mumbled. She soon stopped crying and I was engulfed in more hugs. Once everyone was done I looked around the room a bit. I was back in forks. Not just anywhere in forks. I was at the Cullen's house. I couldn't help but smile a bit.

* * *

**THE STORY IS NOT DONE!! I REPEAT NOT DONE!!! I HAVE QUITE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THE WAIT! I kNOW ITS A SUCKISH CHAPTER BUT IT WILL GET BETTER!! JUST STAY WITH ME AND R&R BELLAS POWER WILL BE AWSOME!!!!!!**


	16. Powers and Talking

**HY GUYS AND GIRLS! I DONT OWN TWILIGHT BUT I DO OWN THE TEAM AND ANNA!!**

* * *

Chapter 18

Bella P.O.V

I was a vampire that much was obvious. I looked around Jasper looked stunned. I smiled at him and he smiled a bit back. Sam was quickly getting over her worry. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARED I WAS?!?!? DO YOU!?!?" I winced, as did everyone else in the room.

"Sorry Sam." I said hugging her again but being careful. I didn't want to crush her. She sighed and punched my shoulder with force. I looked at her as I felt no pain.

Sam on the other hand was shaking her hand saying "Ouch!" she looked at me expectantly. I looked at my shoulder, then to my arm and said "Ow?" She glared realizing she didn't hurt me at all. I laughed standing up. For a split second everyone tensed like I was going to snap. I looked at them all, studying their faces till I came upon Edward... _my Edward.._

He smiled softly at me and in a speed difficult for even me to see, he engulfed me in his arms, kissing me with passion. I heard lots of "aaawwss" and a "YOU GO BRO!!!" from Emmett. I laughed a bit pulling away for a minute to only see smiling faces. "Does this mean you will stay?" I heard Esme ask, I smiled and nodded. I heard cheering but noticed my team seemed kind of sad.

Sam was smiling but I saw a bit of hurt in her eyes. "Well, you've beaten all my burn records. Have fun here ok? I will have to go back to Oregon soon.." The boys nodded with her. I knew why they were sad.

"I will visit often." I said hugging her. "But I want you to stay for a while and get to know Edward and the gang. If that's alright with you guys?" I said to the Cullen's. "HECK YA LET`S PLAY VIDEO GAMES!!!!" Emmett yelled racing down the stairs. Jasper laughed and followed. John and Adam shrugged running down the stairs to. Sam and I laughed.

Alice bounced over with a devious grin "Sam? I`m Alice, do you like to shop? Let's buy you some stuff!!!" Before Sam could say anything she was dragged vampire speed onto Alice's room. Carlisle Esme Edward and I started to laugh. I was amazed that my team was not appalled at the look of my eyes, or what I was.

I was curious as to where Chief was. As if reading my mind Edward said. "Chief and his fiancée had to leave for a bit, they will be back. He told me to tell you he is very proud of his daughter and the next time he says 'Get your ass out of there.' He means it." I laughed. Then it dawned on me. "Fiancée?"

Edward smiled and told me the whole story. I smiled. I bet anything that Chief is being changed right now. He is probably up in Denali right now. It`s bad enough to have one new born in the house but two? "When is the last time my team ate?" I asked. Esme blinked running down the stairs. I heard the kitchen stove turn on. Soon the kitchen was a whirlwind of noise. "Apparently they haven't eaten in a while."

Carlisle smiled. "Ever since you were gone Bella, she hated cooking, but now everyone is happy again. Carlisle walked over and hugged me, before walking down the stairs, "thank you." Edward kissed me gently. "I will never leave you again, not if you don't want me to." I kissed him back. "I will always want you here." I said pulling away.

I heard a noise. I turned to see Rosalie. She looked….sad… She walked over and Edward stepped back giving us space. I was not expecting to hear what she said next. "I am so sorry Bella. I have been a wench to you ever since we came into contact with each other." She said starting to sob dry tears. "But Bella, please try to forgive me. When you were gone, even I missed you. You are part of the family. I was just jealous."

I hugged her. She stiffened at fist then hugged me back. She stopped crying after a bit and smiled. "I am going to see what Esme is doing. She said leaving quietly. I turned to Edward who very gently took my hand to lead me downstairs.

I noticed my hands all the way up to my shoulder were scarred red and pink. They looked like flames wrapping around my arms, yet I had no other burn scars on my body. Only small think scars that were hardly visible. Edward watched my reaction.

I felt sad at seeing the scars, almost ashamed.. "You look beautiful love. These scars, they are like medals, showing how strong you are. You are beautiful in every way. You always have been." I kissed him slowly accepting my scarred arms. We walked hand in hand down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen. Human food still smelt good.

There was a mountain of food everything from sushi to Mexican fried rice. I laughed the boys and Sam where trying to eat politely but after tasting Esme cooking where soon eating quickly enjoying every taste of the food. Esme was laughing with a big smile. I was curious to taste the food. What does it taste like to a vampire?

I reached slowly for a muffin and brought it to me smelling it. It smelled just like when I was human, just better. Soon everyone in the house was watching me with curiosity. I took a hesitant bite and found it tasted great! Everyone seemed shocked I just smiled. "It`s good!" I said. "Thank you Esme." Esme smiled. "Well would you look at that. Is the burning still their?"

I focused. It was their but it was faint. It seemed I could eat human food still. "It's almost gone." I said Carlisle looked amazed then smiled. "You're one of a kind Bella." Is smiled my hand felt funky though.

I walked to the sink and washed off crumbs I felt very hot for a second then suddenly, cool. I pulled my hands out, they were dry… I hesitantly ran water on them, and heard a "KATUSSSSSSHHHHH" as stem came off them. I jumped back with a startled cry.

Everyone turned to face me. I looked at my hands. The weird feeling in my hands turned into a slight pressure. I snapped my fingers and suddenly a flame was there. I yelped but didn't move.

Everyone was by my side in seconds. Sam had a bucket of water with her. But everyone was too stunned to move, the fire didn't move didn't burn. I touched it with my other hand. It still didn't hurt, it wasn't burning.

I focused, releasing the pressure in my hands; the fires spread up my arms, but only where I wanted it to go. I focused on it leaving and it was gone. "Dang." I heard Emmett whisper. I looked at everyone. The Carlisle in an equally stunned voice said, "Well Bella I think we found out what your power is…"

* * *

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LNG FOR ME TO UPDATE!! This Story is NOT over. IT Will have a good 9 or so chapters more. Enjoy everyone and please no flames, or go easy on me. **


	17. Captured

**I dont own twilight just the team of firefighters and Annabel and Amy....**

* * *

Chapter 19

Bella P.O.V

I saw my team staring dumbfounded. I laughed snapping my fingers. They lit up in flame. I snapped again and it was gone. The guys let out a nervous stunned laugh. "Wow, as if vampires weren't enough." Adam said. We all laughed.

I took a deep breath a smile pulling on my lips. Carlisle watched me carefully then said. "Bella we need to keep this a secret, same with your friends knowing our secret. The Volturi would want you to join and want to either transform our kill your friends."

I nodded. My team looked stunned. "The Volturi are…Vampire royalty so to speak." Edward said. They nodded obviously not wanting to know anymore. "Vampire royalty?" I asked. Edward nodded. They keep things…in order keep secrets from getting loose. You don't want to mess with them." A deep voice sounded behind us. "Right you are."

Everyone whirled around, and from the shadows emerged a man with black hair and red eyes. He had a creepy plastic doll like smile. "Im Aro." I saw everyone tense. More people came from around the room, no one picked up on their presence. They all wore black cloak and red eyes. "You can thank our secrecy to Annabel here." Aro said smiling.

A little girl who looked no more than four stepped out of the shadows. She had her thumb in her mouth and a teddy bear in one hand. She honestly looked…well human. She hung on to her teddy bear like it was her lifeline. Her eyes were red like she had been crying and she was the only one with normal clothes on and had bright blue eyes. More cloaked vampires stood behind my friends.

"Now, it seems we have a few new arrivals to our little group. I heard Sam cry out, she had a man behind her holding her to him with a lot of pressure he looked as if he was going to bite her, and it was the same with the boys. "LET THEM GO!" I yelled. Aro just laughed. He snapped his fingers and suddenly I was being tackled to.

* * *

**Wow Im sorry its been so long. My little brother has been to the hospital 5 times recently. Yikes ive been so busy! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!! AAAGGGHHH KILERBUNNIES!!! THEY GOT ME!!!**


	18. Its a Deal

**I own nothing but bellas team, the chiefs girlfriend and the little girl who needs a name baddly. Any ideas?**

* * *

Chapter 20

Bella P.O.V

The little girl was the problem. Though she was human… something was up. She had these powers that prevented me from using mine. Soon we were loaded on a plane and brought to the heart of The Volturi`s castle. We were all brought into the main room were the leaders it seemed waited on their thrones. I heard my team being tossed to the floor with us. Sam yelped and a fury burned inside me. I would fry the next person to touch me when I got the chance. "DON'T TOUCH THEM!" I growled hearing some of the Volturi members laugh. But I didn't stop.

"THINK ITS FUNNY? WHY DON'T YOU COME DOWN HERE AND LAUGH IN MY FACE SEE WHAT HAPPENES ASS HOLE!" I growled. Edward was trying to calm me down. Aro smiled and looked at me.

"Mrs. Swan such language." Aro said kindly, "But I must say I would be saying the same things if my family were in danger…. I have a proposition for you…" I heard everyone snarl and my team stayed silent knowing full well they were worms in a cage full of starving birds.

"Please do tell." I spat.

"We won't kill your friends if you join us."

The others hissed and spit. I cast a sad glance back at the others I felt defeated and weak. The little girl could stop my powers… she was our ticket out.

"Fine… I will join… just please… don't hurt them.."

* * *

**Hey everyone. Sorry this is so late and short. I am so busy and have no time to write. I will try to update more often. SEE YA**


	19. Trapped

**I only own Jack, the Team, Amy and he Little girl. **

* * *

Chapter 21

Bella P.O.V

The angry roars of my family sounded around me. My crew was also angry but they had more important things to worry about. I watched in horror as they were all dragged away. I yelled roared and fought to break free of my captors focusing on lighting fires but nothing happened. I felt myself give up. Two members of the Volturi dragged me down a dark hallway and into a bedroom slamming the door behind me. I shrank into a small ball feeling that horrible feeling of loss and worry. I screamed and yelled throwing a fist out at a seemingly priceless portrait. A ball of fire so hot it was blue shot out and incinerated the picture and melted some of the stone.

I smiled widely. Practice makes perfect, I wasn't controlled here, if I wanted to protect my family I had to practice and help/befriend the child. I sat on the bed tossing a normal flame across to my hands, from finger to finger. I tried juggling it and making it burn only what I wanted it to. Temperature control was also something I practiced and quickly I mastered it. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard….

Amy P.O.V

I watched as my beloved cried out in pain. I sat by his side. "Jack its almost over..." I mumbled and Lord bless him he smiled

"It….. will be …worth it." He gasped and cried out once more, then suddenly he stopped moving. He sat up slowly blinking and breathing in air he no longer needed. "Amy?" He asked smiling slowly at me. I squealed and hugged him tightly but what I didn't expect was to see him slowly change from his fifty one year old body into his twenty one year old form. I watched agape and he smiled. "I think I'm going to enjoy this." Jack said smiling. He kissed me with passion.

After a few minutes I pulled away. "My love you need to hunt." I said with a smile before stopping dead, I felt myself zone out. _Bella screamed in anger as she was thrown into a room._ My vision shifted again._ The team, were panicked pounding at the doors. The vampires taunted them. One lunged for the only girl human and.._ My vision cut out.

Jack looked at me with curiosity. He knew I could se what was happening currently. "Amy what is the matter?" Jack asked his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"The volturi! They have got your Team and the Cullens!!" I yelled panicked.

A flash of anger appeared behind Jacks eyes. "We have no time to waste, I'm not thirsty lets go."

* * *

**There you all go a look into the Chief and Amys lives as of right now. Read and review please!**


	20. Death

**As always I own nothing but my crew, amy the captain and the little girl. Thats it...**

* * *

Chapter 22

Amy P.O.V

Jacks first feed went so well. He was as I remembered him, strong, handsome. We were done feeding in a matter of minutes. "Now, lets go get my crew back"

"I must worn you Jack, the Volturi are dangerous. They can destroy everything you know and love."

Jack took my hands holding them in his. "When we get back from wherever it is my crew is, I promise to make you the happiest woman on earth. Forever."

My throat closed up and he took my hands, kissing them gently. "Lovely lady, will you do me the honor…" He kneeled. "Of becoming my wife?"

A grin split my face and to answer the question floating in his eyes, I kissed him.

"Well my lady, my beautiful fiancée, without further delay, let's get my family back."

Carlisle P.O.V

I was wrenched away from my family and put smack dab in the middle of the volutrie thrown room. In front of me stood the one and only demon child himself, Aro.

"Carlisle my friend!" He said clapping his hands once. "How lovely it is to see you again, though I must say I was…..disappointed to know you were hiding such talented vampires! You even let humans know our secret, five six of them! Do you know the penalty`s of such acts?"

I swallowed. I knew all too well. But Aro answered for me.

"Death."

Bella P.O.V.

I was pacing in the room, everything expensive and once beautiful was ashes on the floor. The windows were coated in iron which was glowing red as they heated up. I had to be patient, I had to be 'good'. I would save the girl and get my family out! But how? Oh lord how!


	21. The Ninth Member

**_I own nothing but the crew, the captain and Maia_**

* * *

Chapter 23.

Amy P.O.V

Jack sat next to me on the jet. Every few minutes he would reach over and kiss me. Jacks eyes were hidden by glasses and slowly dissolving contacts. He was doing amazingly well, shockingly well. It seemed he really wasn't thirsty, and I had thought his ability to increase and decrease in age was his power… I wished we were on our honeymoon, instead of flying to Spain. I honestly want to save his family, I will save his family. _But what if something happens and I can't save him? _Jack turned to me as if reading my mind. "Amy, we can do this." He said his voice stern and loving. I felt the non-existent tears in my eyes.

"I don't want to go back…" I whispered, watching him unbuckle his seat belt, and come to kneel in front of me as best he could, take my hands in his.

"What happened?" Jack asked removing his glasses so I could see the depths, of his garnet eyes.

I stuttered. "I… I can't go back…b…because I will have to see him again." I managed to get those words out my shoulders starting to shake. Jack wrapped his arms around me.

"Who love?" He asked in my ear.

"My father…..Aro of the Volturi." With that I cried burying my head into his shoulder as he held me. Despite the stars no one bothered us. I managed to stop as the plane started to descend.

Bella P.O.V

For a minute I sulked, as everything burned, when a sudden thought struck me. Slowly I turned to the door. Placing my hand on the door I thought of the hottest fir I could, watching as my hand burned a whole slowly through the door. A controlled fire would get me out. Within minutes a human (or vampire) shaped hole had burnt through the door. I launched myself through thinking that this really couldn't be this easy. No guards were stationed outside my door.

I stopped moving going completely still. Closing my eyes I focused on nothing but listening. So many voices were sounding down the halls, one voice stood out in particular, it was the soft and subtle crying that put my maternal instincts on edge. The kind of crying that makes your heart shatter. Without hesitation I flew to the sound, the sound of the small girl who I knew would leave me without powers. This was probably a trap.

Maia P.O.V

_I want my mommy. Where's daddy? These people, momma said we would have fun. Daddy was smiling and then they fell and those people. They bit them and they were screaming. Momma and daddy didn't wake up. They were like grandma now. _ The door creaked open and I try to stop crying. They don't like it when I cry. But a woman, with long waist length brown hair and scars comes in. She not mad, she looks like she might cry. Her eyes are red but…_She looks like mommy. _

I get up and run towards her, her arms engulf me in a hug. I cry a little. She runs her hand through my hair. "Are you mad at me lady?"

"No sweetie, I'm not mad. You're very special you know that?" _The lady sounds like momma. _She sat back looking at me her eyes soft. "I'm Bella. You know those bad people who have you here?"

I nodded. "I need to get my family home. I can take you with me, but it's going to be scary, and dangerous. You will have to do what I say when, you understand? But it will be easier if you tell me how your power works….do you know?"

"I can make peoples powers stop working. It's hard sometimes, and makes my head hurt."

Bella nodes and smiles a small sad smile. _I want to see her smile like momma. _ "Can you make only specific peoples powers stop sweetie?"

"Specific?" I asked confused.

"Only a… particular person, say you have three teddy bears, ones purple, ones green and the last one is blue. They all have powers, but can you use your power to only stop one bears powers? I nod and Bella smiles.

"I'm Maia. Mommy and daddy never woke up. Will you be my new mommy?" I ask, my heart pounding. Bella looks stunned, and after a second nods.

"if that's what you want, then yes, I will. You will have another daddy too…."

My heart leapt. "Will you hug me and kiss me like momma and daddy?" Bella smiled "I will do my best, as will my husband I'm sure.

I cried and hugged her.

Alice P.O.V.

I fell out of a vision. Bella hugging a small girl, saying she would be her new mommy. Edward who was imprisoned by two guards on the other side of the room saw my vision with shock. _Congrats Edward, she's really cute with her blond hair and eyes so blue…I will get her the cutest dress ever! _Edward seemed to gain another weight on his shoulders. I too was wondering how we would get out. But a small hope kindled in my breast. If we make it, I'm kissing everyone. Another vision pulled me out of the physical world.

The door to my right would all but explode. Two figures would come in, one vaguely familiar, the other, was most definitely Amy. The two guards near me immediately are coming to question me. Edward looked slightly relieved at the vision, but the guards placed more worry on him. "What did you see Cullen?" One guard screamed. I heard a pounding on the door and every one turned to look.

"I saw the door explode." I said with a smile, as the door broke open impaling the guards with shards of wood and stone. Edward and I killed them in seconds.

"Amy?...Jake?" Edward asked. Both grinned.

"Two down Eight to go!" Jake smiled.

"Nine." I corrected.

"Nine?" Amy and Jake asked in unison.

"Yep Bella and Edward adopted." I responded.

"Of all the days to adopt…." Jake responded with a sigh. "Oh well, times a wasting! Let's go!"

* * *

_**Hey everyone. Heres an update! WHOO! ^_^ Please, No flames. No pun intended. **_


	22. Stand with Me

**I own nothing but Maia, Fern, the team, with the exception of Bella and Amy.**

* * *

Chapter 24

Bella

_Husband? Did I say husband? Of course I did. Damn, that's a scary thought, but if we survive this I might end up proposing to Edward. I don't have any more patience. _ I looked down at the girl in my arms, _Maia what a pretty name. God how am I going to save us both?_

"Maia, I'm going to need you to be as quiet as possible okay?" I whispered. She smiled with a nod and tucked her head into the crook of my arm, almost as if she were trying to hide. I smiled and scooped her up walked quickly but silently out the room and down the hall. Gently switching Maia in my arms I stretched my right out slowly keeping it a foot away and starting a dim and silent fire. It was strange, without anything to burn, the fire was silent, yet it didn't go out.

I heard a small gasp escape Maia. I winked and made a small "shh" noise. Maia nodded and went back to hiding, but her eyes, surprisingly watchful, never left the hallway. _I hope we can do this.._ I thought to myself and forced myself to smile as I inhaled, trying to sent out the main rooms, and with some hope, my Team, Edward, and the others. _If we can get out of here without a fight, maybe we will live to fight another day…. Fighting the Volturi on their turf…_ I forced myself not to think about it.

Adam P.O.V.

John was the first to go down. As soon as the vampires threw us into a cell it was obvious we weren't getting out. Not alive that is. Two of the vampires were male, on female. John had managed to throw one vampire and gave the second a run for its money but the other… he went down with a roar, he went down trying to give Sam and I the opportunity to run. As for Sam and I, I pushed her back behind me into the corner. With all my heart I wished I could got to John, but he knew as well as I that would stay with Sam.

I expected to be scared but I wasn't. I die protecting the one I loved, and id die with my best friend. What more could I ask for? Despite living in the foster care system for my entire life, I found a family, a found a dad, gained a sister, a brother and a lover. "Sam." I stated firmly. Her angelic voice answered back firm and slightly angry.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." She murmured. "Now let me out of this corner, I'll die with you, not behind you."

I didn't want to move but somehow she managed to knock me sideways, and took my hand. Two of the vampires laughed, the other, the female stared at John a small tear running down her face. Sam and I stared the two vampires down unflinching. Together we stated

"Do your worst."

Fern P.O.V

I stepped into the small cell with Veren and Ishamel. I hated them all, the Volturi. But where else could I go? Aro didn't want me leaving, and to be honest I was afraid to. My power was healing, a mixture of energy and…something else. I'd never been loved, never found love. Yet when I saw him walk into the main chamber, I knew I had found someone I could potentially be with… His smell was enchanting, he himself was handsome and strong for a human. I wanted to run with him, make him mine and only mine. I had never felt that before, and now… now I was supposed to kill him. The one called John.

It was so quick, the bodies drained. John fought them, the other two fought to protect each other, and they all died. They all faced deal without fear without sound.

"That wasn't as fun as I thought." Hissed Ishmael.

"Bloody boring if you ask me." Veren sighed.

I felt a tear slide down my face and I rubbed it away quickly. _Wait.. maybe I could…._ "Your both right of course. Utterly boring, though I admit I found it quite enjoyable to watch… so strange. Ill dispose of the bodies you two go on." I said with a yawn. They looked at me and shrugged disappearing with a smile and a 'thank you'. I scrambled to John placing my hand on his bloodless body and focused. _A heart beat, breathing, cell divisor, heat, growth…_ I thought towards him. _Blood, air, breath._ I could feel my own will filling his body forcing it to refill with life. John inhaled and went silent.

I instantly did the same thing to the ones called Sam and Adam. They inhaled and started to breath. I barricaded the door and focused my energy into them all. That's when the screaming started. I knew they would probably try to kill me when they got up, but it would be worth it. I wanted to see John`s beautiful eyes one more time. Even if his eyes fill with hatred of seeing me, with my white hair stained with bloody tears, and blood red eyes. I focused my energy more, speeding up the process of the change….

* * *

**Thank you for reading for so long. It will be coming to an end soon.**


End file.
